


Friends with Benefits

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowan gets her way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

The feeling of mental tension on Callisto was building, becoming almost more than the crew could bear. Twenty-three people who lived with the most talented, troublesome Talent in all of FT&amp;T also had no hope for avoiding her moods, or the fact that she so often 'forgot' to shield. Most who were considerate blamed that etiquette breach on Siglen's influence. Those who were not, put it down to her diva attitude.

Brian Ackerman blessed his more limited T-9 status, but pitied Ray Loftus and Afra Lyon with their T-4 sensitivities. This was the fifth day straight of Rowan's latest sulk, and no appeal to Earth's office had produced results. Ray and Brian made eye contact, and turned to Afra almost as one.

"You are the only one who can end this, if Earth Prime is too busy to rein her in," Ray said, and the Capellan nodded.

"True." Afra stood from his chair and walked across the floor, managing, even in his polite, quiet way, to look like a dead man walking. Brian and Ray watched him go and hoped for the best.

The green skinned young man did not even knock, though it pained his sensibilities. He let himself into her rooms, and 'listened' for the Prime he loved, admired, and sometimes feared.

{"Do come in, Afra,"} the minx had the audacity to purr at him as he realized she was in her bedroom of all places. He had to go now, or risk offending her. That was one thing he had managed to never do in the time he had served her.

"Rowan," he said, aloud. "The station is not a good place to air whatever it is bothering you." He stepped into her room to find her lying on the bed, holding the red origami flower he had made her. The way she was lounged on her stomach, looking more gamine than ever.

She met his gaze with an unnerving one of her own. {"I'm well within my rights to sulk."} He caught the hint of loneliness on the edges of her thoughts, and felt his heart thump harder, once. Then he remembered their promise to one another, shortly after she had decided he fit her perfectly. They would be friends, to see the Rowan through the rough times of being a Prime.

"It hurts us, makes it difficult for us to give you the support you need, Rowan." He rarely 'pathed with her, too concerned that his deep-seated crush on her would make her send him away.

{"Afra, will there never be anyone to rescue me from my Tower?"} she whipped out at him, her true reasons baring themselves to her in that tight 'path.

{"Rowan, I…"} His automatic reaction to her plight had made him break his mental silence, but he caught himself, and merely flushed darkly as she turned her gaze to the flower in her hand. He was only vaguely aware of her removing her sulking ambience from the Station, and even less aware of the fact she had not tuned him out, as he expected.

"Afra." Her voice could be silver and sharp, or warm and honeyed. Right now, it made him wish he were on Earth, pursuing his hobbies there, under Gollee's 'corrupting' influence.

"Rowan." He forced himself to look back at her, to see she had returned her gaze to his face. Not his eyes, as she normally would, but to his mouth.

"Is it not true that some friends…lend comfort?" She wet her lips with a tiny pink tongue, and he found that one gesture completely fascinating, forgetting to look back away.

"Rowan, we've addressed this once before…you know I find you…"

"Then act on it, this once, and I give my word…nothing changes." Her tone was not pleading, but he felt the firm pressure of her loneliness welling up behind it. "Please." His half formed retort died unspoken. When the Rowan said please, whole worlds would collapse to fulfill her demands.

"As your friend," he whispered, moving slowly to her bedside. "How can I resist?"


End file.
